Jonathan Phagan
Jonathan Phagan is a Character who appeared in the Syphon Filter series. He can be considered to be the creator of the Syphon Filter Virus and an antagonist of the series. He is the founder and CEO of Pharcom, a chemical organisation. Syphon Filter Phagan first appeared in the original Syphon Filter. When Gabriel Logan was working with the Agency, they suspected Phagan of distributing the Syphon Filter Virus, Logan's orders were to attend an expo Phagan was holding and interrogate him. After following Phagan into an museum exhibit nearby where the expo was taking place, Logan spots Phagan talking to Edward Benton and Mara Aramov, while Logan listens to Benton and Mara question Phagan of the Syphon Filter Virus. Unsatisfied with Phagan's excuses, Benton orders Mara to interrogate him herself while he stays in the exhibit. Logan, talking things over with Lian Xing, decides to kill Benton and goes through the entirety of the complex to find and question Phagan. After going through the complex Logan finds Mara holding a gun to Phagan's head demanding for the Syphon Filter Virus. Phagan desperately attempts to bribe her; however Mara simply laughs and refuses the offer, ready to kill him. Before Mara can pull the trigger Logan incapacitates her and Phagan flees while Logan recovers Mara for further questioning and Phagan for later. Before Logan can find Phagan he is assigned to infiltrate a secret bunker of Rhoemer's to disable missiles inside. After Logan had finished his mission Lian is kidnapped and assumed to be dead. Soon after, it is discovered Phagan had been captured and placed in one of Erich Rhoemer's secret strongholds, in reality a cathedral taken over by Rhoemer's men with monk hostages as test subject for the Syphon Filter Virus. Logan is ordered first to inject the surviving victims with an antigen and eliminate any of Rhoemer's scientists. After completing his mission Logan manages to infiltrate the catacombs of the stronghold where test subjects of the Virus were being held. Logan follows a scientist to Phagan's cell, kills the scientist. Phagan, wanting to live, tells Logan Lian is still alive and offers her whereabouts in the catacombs. Logan accepts the offer and after finding Lian, Phagan flees the catacombs. After Logan and Lian escape the catacombs they spot Phagan near the exit begging for his life, suddenly a bullet is shot through Phagan's head and Phagan falls to the ground, presumably dead. The assailant is discovered none other to be but Mara Aramov, who had escaped the Agency's custody. Mara then informs Logan and Lian that Rhoemer's men are having conflict at one of Phagan's warehouses and Syphon Filter infected bodies in Viral carriers reside there. Logan, unsure if he should trust Mara, goes anyway. Soon after it is revealed that a huge battle is ensuing between Rhoemer's soldiers and Phagan's guards, Logan running through the crossfire manages to track down the Viral carriers and ventures deeper into Phagan's warehouses, there he discovers Phagan had a more ambitious plan, as a huge Russian war-missile is hidden inside. After the missile launches, discovering the Agency's true motives and defeating Rhoemer Logan self-destructs the missile while its still in the air thus resulting in no casualties. Phagan's true motives remain unknown for how he gained possesion of the missile and what he intended to use it for; but all Logan knows is with Phagan, Markinson and Rhoemer all gone they may never know. CBDC then arrive to collect Syphon Filter Virus related evidence at the warehouses, thus leading to the events of Syphon Filter 2. Syphon Filter 2 Appearing once again in Syphon Filter 2, but not having a significant plot line. He is seen in the McKenzie Airbase Interior. He along with other captured enemies of the Agency are accused of being terrorists by The Agency to the oblivious, yet suspicious, Military Police (MP). Phagan is last seen on a life support system brain dead, due to Mara's shot in Syphon Filter. Dillon Morgan and Dr. Elsa Weissenger both walk in, discussing the fate of Phagan. Morgan wants to pull the plug of Phagan's life support, as leaving him with Pharcom may let the scientists discover the virus in their former CEO, Wesseinger wishes to keep him to further discover the effects of the virus, but to no avail. Morgan deactivates his support machine and here we can assume he is dead. He also appears as a Multiplayer Character and dons his Syphon Filter Virus test subject robes from the original Syphon Filter. 'Trivia' *Phagan is the first escort character who could not defend themselves. Category:Characters